The conventional nailer generally comprises a magazine which receives nails therein and a push plate is biased by a spring so as to push the nails toward the path in the body of the nailer such that the nails are shot one by one. However, the user cannot be acknowledged the number of the remained nails in the magazine.
When working to the ceiling, the user usually stands on a ladder, and one hand supports or touches the ceiling and the other hand operates the nailer. Because the user cannot check the number of the nails in the magazine, so that the user usually shoots the nails until all of the nails are shot. A new set of nails is then installed in the magazine to continue the work. In some situations, such as when the user shifts the ladder and starts to nail the ceiling, only three nails are left in the magazine so that after the three nails are shot, the ceiling still in unstable status but the user cannot remove his/her hand to reload the nails. This causes time delay and needs other people to help for securing the unstable ceiling.
The present invention intends to provide a nailer which allows the user to check the remained nails in the magazine and has an option to shoot all of the nails in the magazine.